warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Dark Seer/Archive 1
Hey, what's up? I'm a 40k fan, but haven't played in years (I collected Chaos Marines). I also hate to be the bearer of bad news, but there's already a Warhammer 40, 000 wiki. Or is this a fanon wikia? If so, I'm in for this! //--Run4urLife! 18:20, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Dark Seer 01:24, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ---- yup, it a fanon, i got the idea from the halo fanon and what a successes that has been, i have one problem i have no bleedin' idea on how to use wiki AAAARRGHHH Merger I'd like to offer a merger with my 40K fanon wiki.At http://40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k_Fanon_Wiki.I think it would be a good idea if we merged all our content onto one wiki and hopefully we can build up a large and enjoyable fanon wikiVegas adict 20:16, 6 July 2009 (UTC) i would be willing to make the two of you admins(Obviously you have to abide by the rules :)).Also if your looking for help with wiki code im fairly good at itVegas adict 15:46, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Lol Im in Andrew you can count on my help Orks Orks Orks Tzeentch 02:11, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Hey andrew I just made a new template. If you have an unfinished article, tag it by putting So...Yeah. New main page I have a new main page design made.Can i update the main page?Vegas adict 21:12, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Yo Check out the forum Activity. We need more members! You can find a link in Recent Changes. KuHB1aM 01:21, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Hello there Hi, I'm the only "active" admin from The Warhammer 40k Wiki. I'm going to start cleaning out the Fan Made Content from our site, and I'm going to be pointing them your way. If there is anything I can do to give you a hand with that, let me know. --Falcorian (talk) 23:47, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Cool, more members. KuHB1aM 19:19, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :Great. I've put a note on our main page, and left notes with some users. As a note, I think the link on your own main page to us should be The Warhammer 40k Wiki. That should make it work. ;-) Cheers! --Falcorian (talk) 01:22, 24 August 2009 (UTC) the Argent Vanguard who came up with the idea that we cant add refrences from other games??? its messed up considering that my chapter master is my character on World of Warcraft(couldnt think of anyone else) and that master chief and sergeant major Avery johnson from Halo are in my chapter too, oh yea, i have Warthogs aswell. it isnt fair that the articles get deleted just for things like that. considering that there isnt anywhere else that i can put the article, i dont want my work being deleted. --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 10:12, 24 August 2009 (UTC) This should not be allowed on here still it should be deleted. for the emperor death to the false emperor 04:32, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer, there is a difference between making references and blatantly ripping them off. Your Chapter falls under the latter category. I have no problem with a few references (in fact, it's almost impossible to avoid similarities with something else seeing as how pretty much everything's been done at least once), but yours looks like unashamed ripoffs. //--''Run4My Talk'' 07:01, September 7, 2009 (UTC) warthog actually, it wasnt an imperial car, it was dreadnought/bike spare parts that were from "Charger's Workshop" and a captured tau XV...8 burst cannon, i think... and as for masterchief and sergeant johnson. i dont really know how i can change them... i mean. masterchief is a sergeant, and johnson is a captain, and i didnt use a spartan image, i use my board game models... couldnt figure out what to change appart from that, they're too kick ass.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 10:50, 24 August 2009 (UTC) the Argent Vanguard anyways, i'm gonna make my chapter's page, if i've done anything that you dont like, just leave a message on my talk-page --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 12:57, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Inquisitor Honest to God truth, I sold them. The GW I used to get models from didn't have much (if any) support for Specialist Games. There used to be a Specialist Games site, but that's dead and gone. I found a link on the Conclave here. I'm not a member there though, just browse it every so often. //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:02, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Also, Inquisitor is not a game to be played competetively. It's about telling a story. I messed that up in my initial games. As in Winged Chaos Lord with most of the psychic powers detailed in the Rulebook, a hammer possessed by a Greater Daemon and backed up by a beast of a Daemonhost with every psychic power in the rulebook. That is why my old gaming group asked me to write campaign nemeses for them, rather than warbands. I got better though. My usual Inquisitor was accompannied by a faulty Arco Flagellant, a Catachan, a Kroot, and his secretary (and in the end the Secretary was the one who managed to sneak around the back and accomplish my final mission while everyone attacked the other four). //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:47, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Dude We need to solve this problem of lost legions, lost primarchs, etc. Please, plaster it with a bolter on the front page that we do not allow this kinda of stuff. KuHB1aM 20:29, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Lol dude, I think it's time you worked some "fix it within four days or i'll delete it" magic. Put the foot down, brah. Also, can I make a topic about establishing two fanon community Legions with your permission? I understand if you don't want to or want to wait. KuHB1aM 00:13, 28 August 2009 (UTC) You ain't no canon nazi; believe me. Your just enforcing the rules. I've spent a bit of time at the Halo Fanon site, and they're a bit kinda disorganized; nothing is connected. There are a thousand separate universes; we can't let that happen here with NCF amok. As for the admin thing; I'd love to, but I think you should consult Run4 just as a formality. KuHB1aM 00:33, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, they're very much different concerning their theme and universe. Plus a Space Marine could crush John-117 in a heart beat, lol. Anyway dude, your the site's founder. Your word is law; make sure everyone sees it that way (but be considerate; can't have another Heresy on our hands). Anyway, what do you think about creating those two fanon community Legions? Yay or nay? KuHB1aM 01:03, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Lol we sent each other messages at the same time. Thanks for the yay over teh nay, amigo. I'll set the topic up in the water cooler. KuHB1aM 01:04, 28 August 2009 (UTC) http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Fanon_Community_Legions KuHB1aM 01:24, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Dude, your friend reverted the rule about the Legion and Primarch and 2nd Founding thing. WTF? KuHB1aM 21:00, 28 August 2009 (UTC) KuHB1aM Yeah. Go for it. //--''Run4My Talk'' 10:27, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Vanguard sucks! "does at the moment anyway, lol" yea... just going over the chat on my "argent vanguard" page, i know i still need to work on it a "bit" to make it decend, just mixing and mashing ideas at the moment oh yea, and i'm trying to figure somethign out about it being a leigon or not. i mean, is notes there were twenty legions, does it mention more? not that i can make out, give me a reply if i may / may-not be onto something... --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 05:09, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Twenty Legions, no more, no less. //--''Run4My Talk'' 12:04, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Well Well, I was going to have Alistair kill him... how about killing Captain Hiro? He's a jap swordsman, lol. KuHB1aM 12:04, 29 August 2009 (UTC) And after reading that post, don't you think it might be a bit hard to rip off his arm? He's not a push-over. KuHB1aM 12:06, 29 August 2009 (UTC) But still, he's a trained legionnaire. One of the best. He'd probably stop that attack the second he saw you, counter, and be in a fighting stance. I'd ask you not to use his name please? I've got something cooking up in my head (2 daemonic power-houses fight, kill ferox, kaldrin escapes, stops bombs, sad hero ending) KuHB1aM 12:08, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks. You'll have your blood; don't worry. If you like, there are some more dreadnoughts to kill to bide the time before I post. And what's The Ravaged? Do we need a collaborative RP? This isn't the Halo site, and we don't work like them anyhow. What's the biz? KuHB1aM 12:12, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :He's being crush-attacked with a Power Fist. Put in Inquisitor terms, thats the same as being whacked with a Power Claymore. //--''Run4My Talk'' 12:12, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Yes, but I don't my character to die... yet. KuHB1aM 12:14, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Well, as long as it follows canon, lol. KuHB1aM 12:19, 29 August 2009 (UTC) The Ravaged:Recordings Is this before the Heresy? Or during it? I'm curious to know, because if it is I'm going to switch to the Emperor's Children. KuHB1aM 20:19, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Lol my bad I meant Tales of Heresy. I was thinking about Ravaged by accident. When does that take place? KuHB1aM 20:51, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Is it possible that there are loyalist elements in the traitor legions that were not present in the Isstvan system and destroyed there? KuHB1aM 23:52, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Yup [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 00:43, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Hmm... maybe the Emperor's Children can yet be used... KuHB1aM 00:53, September 16, 2009 (UTC) I'll consider switching over to the Chaos Space Marines. But they haven't been corrupted yet, right? Because Terra hasn't been attacked and they haven't retreated to the Eye of Terror. KuHB1aM 11:18, September 16, 2009 (UTC) The Argent Vanguard I've sorted out The Argent Vanguard webpage with help and directions from http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:KuHB1aM and i'm working on pages for their Origonal chapter Master,Antharo Valkaiser.. their Homeworld,Azeroth. A eldar crone world Outland. and.... the LRV M23... formerly called the warthog. it would help if you had a look at those pages to see if i need to change anything.. --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:24, September 24, 2009 (UTC) LRV M23 I guess you didnt get a good look at the info box. the xv8 burst cannon was put on the proto-type. the.....M12 assault cannon is the main weapon.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 10:40, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Oops My apologies, I noted on the page the admin seems to have deleted it but you're the admin so... I'm a bit mixed up, sorry. Do you know how to put the box with the data in it (marine pic, homeworld, primarch, founding, etc)because I used the wrong template. I used the same one someone else did but Blane Bade deleted the entire page because the template isn't a template... Thanks for the understanding and help. I'll fix it. And remember to sign your post with four ~~~~ . KuHB1aM 20:14, September 25, 2009 (UTC) 100 articles Yeah, I know. Epic, eh? When we have 115 articles I am going to ask the wiki staff to spotlight our wiki, so it appears as one of those small box ads at the bottom of the page. In anycase, GET BACK TO SCHOOL YOU LAZY ASS! Srsly. We miss you D: BTW, you know how you accidentally kicked me in the collar? You broke the skin, left a bruise around the scab, and bruised the bone. So thanks -_- You call that an injury? //--'Run4'My Talk'' 13:21, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Re: feeling left out I'm sorry about that; if you wanna subscribe or contribute to this fanfiction e-magazine I'm trying to make, please e-mail me at fanficmag@gmail.com.--Jochannon 10:12, October 9, 2009 (UTC) If you've got something that you'd like to contribute, or yo want to just subscribe for now, that would be great.--Jochannon 09:42, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Hi mate; you expressed an interest in contributing something to the e-magazine I'm trying to get out. The first issue is going out on the 15th; that's two days from now; I don't want to be pushy, I just don't want you to miss out on something you'd like to do.--Jochannon 11:59, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Azeroth have a read, does it sound cannon-firendly to you?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 18:54, October 12, 2009 (UTC) 14 Andrew, chances are I won't be on for a bit now. Two or three days at most, probably. First I have my Birthday tomorrow, and then I have to finish my English assignment. Kinda stupid that they made us do it over the holidays, eh? Anyways, I want to start studying before the holidays end, which means that for two and a half weeks I will barely be here anymore. After that, for about two weeks I won't be here altogether. I might catch up with you later, get on IC sometime and I will see if I can come over. Peace. *****BTW, I can not make an IRC channel. I can't become a member, which means that I can not hold OPs and hence I can't get in. If I find a way around it, then I will inform you. Arrivederci, Arrivederco, or Arrivederca. (In case you made a rough choice during the holidays XD) :I swear to god, use it once more, and I will burn that fvcking |35T 7rA|\|5|_At()R to the ground. Srsly, I wrote that myself. I don't need some shit spewing machine to do it for me >.> ::You better have. I will find out, and you will have a dick tattooed on your head. |3|T(|-|, \/\/E G()T |3A|_|_S :::WHEN I GET AN EATING DISORDER, YOU WILL BE SORRY! Just cause I still weigh less that 50kg. I should probably pack up some weight, as we are getting back to sport season. I am going to lose a heap a weight amongst the Parkour, Cricket, and Soccer. ::::You better not have just left me alone on IC. Alone. With 27 minutes left until my Birthday. You bastard. rank/title Id like to ask... where does it say in the rules that people are not allowed to place a persons title in their article name? Kublahm has moved one of my pages with that reasoning, but has left other peoples pages alone, please reply soon --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 12:44, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :Ranks and Titles aren't great for part of a page title because it makes it quite confusing when organising things and searching pages. It's not really a problem with such a small number of characters with Titles in their names, but if things really pick up and the world and his dog start making characters with their ranks and/or titles in their page names, things will get very confusing very quickly. Imagine trying to find the page you want from a dozen or so starting with "High Lord" or "Warboss", or worse, "Captain". //--''Run4My Talk'' 14:38, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Ok than Run4, that makes a lot of sense, its much better to know what is happening rather than people acting like a tyrant and just doing things without explaining them, cheers --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 23:40, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Tyrant? That's a rather brutish word. You could've just asked me why, ya know. KuHB1aM 01:00, October 15, 2009 (UTC) On the same note you couldve explained before acting, it is a tyrants thing to do really, acting without considering other peoples reactions --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 01:13, October 15, 2009 (UTC) I considered your reaction; relax. All you had to do was ask me about why I did it the first time I moved the page. KuHB1aM 01:15, October 15, 2009 (UTC) I did remember... and you thought I was talking bout the Shadow Legion (which wasnt mine anyways)... but doesnt matter, its past and done --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 01:19, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Ah, the Shadow Legion; I did think you were talking about that when you posted on my talk page. But anyway, we're done. I haven't any need to start an argument or continue one. KuHB1aM 01:20, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Agreed --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 01:24, October 15, 2009 (UTC) To have a event/s regarding/involving whatever army you made an article about put on the Timeline, post it on the Fanon Timeline talk page. IRC Channel Do you have an account on the IRC? Because if you do, get on now and I will give you ops. I need to give it out to all of the admins. Peace. What wasn't mine??--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:13, October 24, 2009 (UTC) EDIT: oh, and how many zeros are in a Billion?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:14, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ok, i understand that... now how many zeros are there in a billion?????--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:30, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Thank you, now tell me, how does using the name Outland make the ENTIRE article a rip-off?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:35, October 24, 2009 (UTC) People and their modified gear Check out Forum:OMG Technology when you get the chance. //--''Run4My Talk'' 16:01, October 29, 2009 (UTC) oh, and dark seer, you told me not to make any articles if i didn't have anything to put on them. not don't make articles full stop. that and i'm trying to ajust a the map in the rulebook to show where all our fanon guys are, a fanon map, if you will.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 15:03, November 1, 2009 (UTC) so before i do any more i'll write out the FULL page on word, or a word...--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 15:08, November 1, 2009 (UTC) well then "Emperor", enlighten me...--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:52, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Fanon Map Hey, Bolshack had a pretty good Idea with the Fanon Map but Ive thought of a simpler method rather than modifying one out of the rulebook. Check out http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Fanonmap1.jpg to see the pic ill be using (without the co-ords). Just send me the co-ords of Chapter Planets or recruitment worlds and which Chapter it is and ill add it to the map in a different colour for each user --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 05:41, November 3, 2009 (UTC) when i said map, i was thinking of something a little bit "bigger"--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 14:09, November 3, 2009 (UTC) i just want to say one thing, that and technically you are the "Emperor" of the wiki, if you have a problem with something, post it on that thing's talk page, i spend more time on those than on my profile's talk page. the list of pages i do have/technically mine are AzerothAzerothian WarlordsAzeroth Orbital Defense Platform erm..Fanon TimelineArgent VanguardLRV M23Razorbeak Gunshipand the Wildhammer Dwarves clan of demiurg...--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 14:25, November 3, 2009 (UTC) put your problems on them, PLEASE...--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 14:26, November 3, 2009 (UTC) New Guidelines on Bans I just wrote out a new set of guidelines on bans. As an admin, you must read it as soon as possible. I do not mean to sound confronting, but as an administrator I will need everyone to get a good feel for them over the next several days. When you are not too sure what category someone applies to, use your intuition. Each admin must now be able to gauge the offensiveness of a bannable user, and apply it as close as they can based on their own thoughts to the new guidelines. You guys have plenty of time to work it out, so feel free to read over it everynow and then; it will eventually become second nature to you all. I wrote it out, and have indirectly memorized it, so even if it seems hard at first, I will be getting Dark seer to memorize it tomorrow, giving you plenty more time. See you all later. just saw your post on antharo, fine by me if you want too touch it up a little.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 10:12, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Funnily enough Andrew, I actually got 68% in maths. You shouldn't be pissed off with your mark, the grade average was something like 35%. You and me almost doubled that. In any case, due to the fact you did better earlier on in the year than me, you will be in the top math class. I came 38th in the year, so I missed out on the top class by 7 places. That is disappointing. Tango The NATO Phonetic Alphabet designation for T. Also from the phrase "Tango down", meaning enemy killed. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:44, November 29, 2009 (UTC) What have you seen on bolter and chainsword that looks like my argent centurions chapter???--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 02:56, December 3, 2009 (UTC) what do you mean "mess up our coding"?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 17:53, December 5, 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure how the new coding works so i thought you weren't meant to have the message inside the blur box thingy. My bad [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 22:14, December 5, 2009 (UTC) i didnt do anything, i just clicked leave message --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 02:07, December 6, 2009 (UTC) confused !?! Hi, its not hard to confuse me :-P I posted an article about the Forgotten (Emperors Hearts) in the last month or so and it seems I posted in the wrong section or something to that effect. I was just wandering if you could point me in the right direction so I can continue the story / army background of my Space marine army. Sorry for any inconvenience. Thanks ~Riddok~ A design for you Tango Squad character Hey Andrew, I have been experimenting with Flash CS3, and I decided that I would make a gun for your Tango Squad character. It is a sub machine gun, and I added in over-the-top computerized decals to show being part of the Mechanicus. It took me just over two hours to do, and here is the result: See ya round Andrew, and get on iChat sometime asshole. Please add this RP into the line I have this idea for an RP where a mass-graveyard of tanks and super-heavies carrying technology dating back to the Horus Heresy is found on a world, along with many other pieces of lost technology, records, and the like. Of course, such a big target like that has drawn not only the eyes of the Adeptus Mechanicus. Who else knows what other weapons and technology could be hidden under the sands of the world, or even what is under. That is a shortened version of the storyline of the RP. --Lither 23:23, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Should I open a forum/vote-y thing so we can decide on a Wiki-wide accepted name for these bloody Spartans? cause no one can come up with a name that fits.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:36, January 7, 2010 (UTC) No, just think one up, its not that hard. use 'Hunters' or 'Brawlers' or something. it's not hard, look up ancient history for a name. You don't need a fourm [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'- all others must fail'] 01:57, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Get on IC. I feel like socializing. Hey Seer, can you throw the RP Fang and Tooth into the waiting line, altho can you make it 3 RP's after Doomed to Damnation, so Doom then 2 more, then Fang? That way it will give a while for people to put their characters together as well --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 09:06, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Heya, I have an idea for an RP, and I'd like to rn it by you: it's rather different from other RP's on the site, I think: rather than armies, each player controls a small group of people, or even a single individual, on a world being overrun by Plague Zombies: basically, it's Dawn of the Dead in Warhammer 40k; the Death Guard created the Zombies so they could take the planet and seize a recently-discovered ancient Eldar artifact. Ideas for the different parties, include, but are not limited to: Imperial survivors trying to get off-planet, an Inquisitorial team, trying to retrieve the artifact(two rival teams, for good measure) an Eldar group from a nearby Craftworld, trying to get it away before the barbarous Mon-Keigh can get their grubby paws on it; the Death Guard, and other rival Chaos groups, all trying to either capture or destroy the artifact. The artifact itself is a relic of Isha, and could theoretically be used to destroy the zombies.--Jochannon 08:18, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Name? How 'bout something like Hunt for Valis(Valis being the Eldar artifact).--Jochannon 09:17, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Maybe throw it ahead of Fang and Tooth, give Joch an RP sooner rather than later --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 09:20, January 10, 2010 (UTC) I was thinking that, thanks for the heads up [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'- all others must fail'] 09:22, January 10, 2010 (UTC) np --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 09:23, January 10, 2010 (UTC) RE: Lone Wolf A Lone Wolf sounds okay, but it would be kinda limited for choices: in a Zombie uprising, people gotta stick together; maybe someone from the Officio Assassinorum, sent to take out a heretical Inquisitor. Would it be okay if I made a page about it, to ask people what they think? P.S. I am entirely willing to wait in line.--Jochannon 09:43, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Nah, seriously; I can wait.--Jochannon 10:17, January 10, 2010 (UTC) I assume by that quote that you like the Promethium Grenades too?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:25, January 10, 2010 (UTC) By that quote i do like them. i got the feeling they are based on the grenades from halo, whatever you call them. but you got your own name and made your own article. it's all good. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'- all others must fail'] 23:27, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Actually, they're more like White Phosphorous Grenades. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 23:31, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Never heard of them. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'''- all others must fail'] 23:34, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Acutally, they are similar aswell.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:42, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Won't work, I'm on my iTouch. And I fix the quote right after posting this. As for the name of the RP, I can't decide between "Lost in the Heresy", or "Perils of Septum". Could you please tell me whichever name you think is better. --Lither 02:19, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Haha love your cover art on BGFS, good work :P --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 06:42, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Request Hey I'm about to start my own wiki and was wondering if you would mind if I borrowed some of the content. I would of course give you guys credit and leave a link to the Fanon Wiki. It would only be until I got my own typed up. BTW its not a 40k wiki so I'm not trying to step on any toes.Thisarmysucks 11:36, January 21, 2010 (UTC) re re Request The content from the rules I want to use is the stuf that talks about no pornography, no racism, respect others, etc. The Banning policy basicly just what will happen with the different types of offences. The Wiki I want to make is a 'Create your own World' wiki. ie if you are trying to put together a world for your Role Playing Games, or to write a short story about. Something like that. I just think having a place like that to put your background info for your world would be a big help to people. For instance I've been trying to write up my Scarlet Skulls Chapter for a long time now, but I put it on the wiki here and it almost instantly helped me get a it organized and together. So I want to create a resource like that for people who are creating their own unique stuff.Thisarmysucks 12:18, January 21, 2010 (UTC) thanks a bunch, it is greatly appreciated. Hey, here's the link to the Wiki. http://worldcreations.wikia.com/wiki/World_Creations_Wiki Its bare bones brand new. So there is not a lot to it yet.Thisarmysucks 12:51, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok, 1, i bought stormboyz, yay me, question being would it be plausible that my warboss was a former stormboy. 2, i got two 3rd edition metal bloodletters, you know, the awsome ones with axes. question being names, i need two of them. 3, same topic, question being should i give them their own pages if i get some inspiration? or just keep them as extensions to seth's page. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:55, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, one thing though, in your opinion which ones looted better; 3rd edition bloodletters or 4th edition(current ones)? Current, better sculpt, weapon wise 3rd ed. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer '''It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer '- all others must fail'] 10:12, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ok. Considering mine are 3rd, could they be termed as older daemons than most others? Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 10:28, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Not really, they're just models and daemons take a shape they take pleasing, but not to the size ans stature of greater daemons. However you can claim it, lso i'm nearing my 888th edit, need to quote a khorne article [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer '- all others must fail'] 10:31, January 24, 2010 (UTC) need another quote? just go for the usual.. err, lets see, "blood for the blood god" has been done to death.. and that was a very accurate term for it.... erm hmm..Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 10:36, January 24, 2010 (UTC) No more edit's until i think of a quote, this is my 887th quote, who shall i comment on, KArvis, Gilgamesh or Zarkhol [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer '- all others must fail'] 10:37, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Okay i'm satisfied, i enjoy playing god =) [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer '- all others must fail'] 10:43, January 24, 2010 (UTC) hmm, names... Zalgash and... meh, lets use Bolgash, i'm a fan of that Duel Masters game.Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 10:53, January 24, 2010 (UTC) I played that game for one night because i got two decks free with a show bag at the local fair >.> [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer '- all others must fail'] 10:55, January 24, 2010 (UTC) then what card did i get my sig from? :3 Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 10:57, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Bolshack? [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer '- all others must fail'] 10:58, January 24, 2010 (UTC) (clap) i wonder how to do the info box for two people...Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 11:00, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Just like normal really [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer '- all others must fail'] 11:02, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thanks, not sure where you find that threat level thing though.Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 11:04, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Basically Greek alphabet. (Alphabet, Alpha, first letter of greek alphabet and beta second letter.) omega is the highest, alpha the lowest... i think. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Greek_alphabet [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer '- all others must fail'] 11:06, January 24, 2010 (UTC) yea, i know they use the greek alphabet, i ment where you find how dangerous something is to the imperium.Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 11:08, January 24, 2010 (UTC) well how dangerous do you think? a single heretic would be a alpha(? lowest) but aggron the unbound or ABaddon is easily an omega(? Highest) [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer '- all others must fail'] 11:10, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ah right, thanks, is gamma C or G?Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 11:12, January 24, 2010 (UTC) G i think, gamma was just put in there randomly [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'''- all others must fail'] 11:14, January 24, 2010 (UTC) That, and wouldnt bloodletter be a sub-race kinda thing, with Daemon as the actual race? Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 11:15, January 24, 2010 (UTC) As i said this is just a rough example, but yes you are right. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'- all others must fail'] 11:19, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thanks for the rough anyway. time for me to get to work on my daemons ^^ Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 11:21, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Have fun. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'- all others must fail'] 11:23, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Would it be too far of a stratch to say they were created to be the generals of Khorne's lesser daemon legions?Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 11:24, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Yes, you could say they were promoted to share control of a bloodletter legion acting as heralds or something. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'- all others must fail'] 11:26, January 24, 2010 (UTC) sweet, score one for me.Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 11:27, January 24, 2010 (UTC) DOn't forget, it would be a small legion and they would have a boss, being a Grater daemon, to take orders from. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'- all others must fail'] 11:35, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Ok. can you check the templates on their page, i didnt press enter like run4 said i shouldnt but they're still fucked up. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 11:45, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, Khorne Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 11:51, January 24, 2010 (UTC) No problem weakling scum '' err no problem bolshack [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'- all others must fail'] 11:52, January 24, 2010 (UTC) hur hur hur it was my Daemons that thanked you. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 11:54, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Much Derp was had. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 11:55, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Derp?Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 11:56, January 24, 2010 (UTC) my words do not change [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'''- all others must fail'] 11:57, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Derp. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 12:04, January 24, 2010 (UTC)